


Legato

by losersinc



Series: reddie ripoffs [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Drabble, Eddie plays violin, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richie Is A Little Shit, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, mature to be safe, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersinc/pseuds/losersinc
Summary: Just a small lil drabble, Eddie plays the violin, Richie has ADHD it devolves from there.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie ripoffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Legato

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is all works inspired by literally whatever, this one is inspired by “Violin” a short film, it’s very good. I recommend watching it. https://youtu.be/xwP-61KLbBk

“Do you have to practice that thing every single day, Eddie. Going home when school gets out like everyone else is not a bad thing” 

“No it’s not a bad thing but I’m never going to get into a top tier music program if I don’t keep up on practice.” Eddie huffs, dropping his violin from his chin. “Besides you don’t have to follow me into the band room everyday.”

“I knowww but I don’t want to walk home aloneee.” Richie whined.

“Then you’ll just have to keep quiet and wait I guess.” Eddie said picking up his violin and starting in at measure one. Eddie tried to focus but he could see Richie in his peripheral vision trying to keep busy but failing miserably. Richie was being eye-catchingly twitchy, pacing all around, changing positions from laying down to sitting at Mrs. Addams, the band teachers, desk to sitting upside down with his legs against the wall, and all of this was within a span of five minutes. Eddie sighed exasperatedly, “Richie you’re being distracting.”

“I know I am, it’s one of the downfalls of being this devastatingly handsome.” Richie said now sitting upside down in a band chair with his head dangling off the edge. 

“Richie I’m being serious, I need to focus, I won’t even stay as long as usual.” He pleaded. ”Just thirty more minutes please.” 

“Eds, you’ve got to take a break, you’ve been practicing everyday after school for like the past month.”

“Richie, auditions for chair placements are happening next Friday, if I don’t make first chair my whole life plan will be askew, I would be a complete joke if I applied to Berklee as a second chair violin in a high school program, the admissions officers would probably laugh at my application and then throw it in the fire.”

“Eddie, aren't you already first chair?”

“Yes, but that’s besides the point, someone could outplay me and take my spot, nothing is set in stone.”

“Oh my god Eddie, you are too driven for your own good.” Richie said getting up and walking over to Eddie’s music stand. He ran his hand over Eddie’s wooden violin. “How hard can this thing be to play anyway.”

“Pretty hard Richie.” 

“Let me see it.” Eddie stared up at Richie incredulously for a few moments before realizing he was serious and he tentatively handed it over 

“Be careful, you have no idea how expensive that is.”

“Alright, alright calm down.” Richie placed the violin under his chin and placed his fingers on the strings.

“Your finger placement is all wrong, here one second.” Eddie approached him and picked up Richie’s long fingers and placed them on the appropriate strings. Eddie caught a faint blush on Richie’s cheeks as he stepped back from him. Eddie felt his insides do a funny little twist in response. “Alright, now stroke the strings with the bow.” Richie did and the strings screeched at the rough bowing . Eddie giggled at Richie’s poor attempt. “Super easy right Rich?” 

“Hey I’m just a beginner, I’ll be a pro one day just you wait and then you’ll really have to worry about your little first chair.” 

“I’m sure.” Eddie smirked. “So if you’re going to be a pro you need to bow lightly, especially as a beginner don’t drag it like that or all you’ll get is a screaming noise.” Richie tried again to play the violin but was met with a similar screech. 

“Here like this.” Eddie took back the violin and demonstrated how to bow lightly. “Now you do it.”

Richie grabbed it back and bowed across the strings, a mix of notes spilled out,’not the best sounding but not the ear piercing shrieks from before.

“Good.” Eddie beamed at him. “Ooh, I’ve got an idea you can play a song.” 

“I don’t think I’m quite there yet Eds.” 

“No I know, I’ll do the fingering, you do the bowing.” Eddie said. He positioned himself in front of Richie, grabbing the violin from him and placing it under his chin. His back was pressed against Richie’s chest allowing for him to reach in front of Eddie and play. “See, now you can bow.” Richie’s hand with the bow came up the violin, Eddie craned his neck to look at him and was surprised to see he looked nervous. “Don’t worry I won’t tease you if you mess up.” Eddie jibed.

“Okay.” Richie exhaled somewhat breathlessly. He moved his arm tentatively across the strings, trying to replicate Eddie’s feather light bowing, but he could tell it was still too heavy.

“Yeah, almost.” Eddie smiled. Richie bowed against the strings again as Eddie plucked out soft chords. He could feel Richie’s hot breath spill across his neck. He kept fingering out notes to some waltz he’d played in class, Richie’s bowing wasn’t exemplary but it was at least bearable to listen to. Eddie’s hand came up on its own accord to help him along. He placed his hand over Richie’s, steadying it and pulling it along the strings with him. “Light, and airy Rich.” Eddie instructed. He pulled Richie’s hand along as he continued the waltz but with proper bowing now that Eddie was guiding him. Bright, dancing chords rang out in the room. Eddie lost himself in the music as he played through the song. Eventually Richie dropped his hand from the bow and it was just Eddie bowing along to the waltz. As Richie dropped his hand down, he placed it on Eddie’s waist. Eddie’s breath hitched as he was pulled out of his musical reverie. He kept playing but he realized Richie was much closer to him now. They were pressed flush against each other. Richie’s head was right in the crook of Eddie’s neck, looking over his shoulder at his fingers daintily plucking the strings. Eddie could feel all of Richie’s body draped behind him. His warm weight enveloped him as he closed out the song. The climax of the song was a drawn out ritardando, slowing down the piece to a crawling pace. Slow chords echoed out from the instrument as he bowed the last notes. Richie was so close now. His face might as well have been buried in Eddie’s neck. He sensed the heavy breathing of Richie’s chest behind him and felt it condense on his neck. As the song faded out, he was shocked to feel the press of Richie’s lips against him. Eddie went stone cold still, it was just a peck of his lips, so soft it was almost indiscernible. Eddie let the violin drop from his chin and Richie kissed his neck again, with more pressure this time, languid and slow. Eddie let his head roll back in Richie's shoulder as Richie started to mouth up his neck. “Richie.” Eddie whispered out breathlessly, Richie gripped his hip tighter. He gently bit at Eddie’s neck as he worked his way up. He nibbled at Eddie’s ear and Eddie whimpered softly. Eddie shivered as Richie sucked on a sensitive spot behind his ear, he seemed to be sinking further and further into Richie, far enough to feel that he was hard. Eddie couldn’t help but let out another embarrassing noise. He felt like he was hypnotized as Richie continued to kiss and bite him. Then the familiar clang of an opening door had them springing apart and he was snapped out of his trance.

“Ah Eddie, so good to see you getting practice time in again.” Mrs. Addams nodded approvingly. 

“Yeah of course.” Eddie cleared his throat, appalled at the gruff state of his voice. “Gotta have my piece perfect.” He said as he forced a tight lipped smile. 

“Ahem, well I’ll let you two talk about band geek stuff, I’ve got to be heading out now.” Richie said hurriedly. He quickly snatched his bag from the ground and practically sprinted out the door.

“What was that all about.” Mrs. Addams asked with a quizzical look on her face. 

“I have no idea.” Eddie sighed miserably. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where to take this or if I’m even taking it anywhere tbh.


End file.
